angel
by Runo Lamas
Summary: SABES EH DESCUBIERTO Q YA NO TE AMO Y Q TE ODIO RUNO dejame ser su angel de la guarda xfavor estare por siempre contigo dan lean esta muy triste


**hola bueno este es otro song fic creo q la cancion no tiene nada q ver conesto pero bueno **

**bakugans y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

RUNO POV

Era la mañana en la que cumplíamos 3 años de noviazgo y uno de vivir juntos. Yo me levante a preparar el desayuno mientras él seguía durmiendo, después de un rato escuche la puerta de su habitación abrirse, voltee y allí estaba, él me vio y luego se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazo:

-Buenos días, amor- me dijo al oído.

-Buenos días, dan-le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo y luego nos dimos beso que nos quito el aliento- ¿y qué tal dormiste?- le dije separándome después de aquel maravilloso beso y mirando sus ojos de color rojo.

-Bien y ¿tú?- pregunto al momento en juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Bien-le conteste, y después nos sentamos a desayunar.

El tomo un trago de jugo, durante un rato estuvimos en silencio, aunque lo note un poco preocupado, pero decidí no preguntarle y seguir comiendo

-Hoy veré aun viejo amigo como a las 12 del día, ¿no te molesta?- me dijo.

**Aqui estoy**

**Tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,  
esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina**

-Claro que no me molesta-le conteste dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar él se fue a duchar mientras yo lavaba los trastes. Cuando termine me senté el sofá de la sala, tome el control remoto y encendi la television . Luego Dan salió del baño tenia puesto un pantalón negro, no llevaba camisa, no le preste mucha atención cuando se dirigió al sofá y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla, ante esto voltee para encontrarme con sus ojos rojos, luego nos dimos un beso muy apasionado entonces Dan calló sobre mí, nos miramos fijamente por un rato después se levanto algo sonrojado y solo comencé a reír, Dan me miro un poco molesto y yo lo abrace, él sonrió, nos besamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 10:30 así que se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación y yo seguí leyendo.

Después de un rato el salió y me dijo que regresaba después, cerré el libro, me levante y lo abrace, el me correspondió y luego se marcho, volví a donde estaba y seguí con mi lectura.

Recordé que iba a hacer la comida así que me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a sacar los ingredientes pero me di cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas, así que tome dinero y salí a la calle.

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.**

En el camino hacia la tienda pase por un parque, camine 9 cuadras, compre leche, mantequilla, salsa y otras cosas, la chica que atendía la caja me cobro y el cerillo intento coquetear:

-Oye ¿quieres salir conmigo?- me pregunto mientras metía las cosas a la bolsa

-No- le conteste mientras revisaba mi reloj.

-Por favor, lo más seguro es que no tengas nada que hacer- me insistió metiendo el último producto a la bolsa.

-Claro que tengo algo que hacer- le conteste enojada -hoy cenare con mi novio- tome la bolsa y me marche.

Volví a pasar por el parque, pero esta vez decidí contemplarlo, y entonces vi algo que en una banca: estaba sentado Dan y una chica peli naranja, estaban riendo, de pronto la chica lo beso, eso me destrozo, me fui corriendo por unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que me detuve en una esquina y allí comencé a llorar por varios minutos pero como tome el camino más cercano al departamento Dan llego y cuando vio que estaba llorando fue rápidamente:

-¿Qué ocurre Runo? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-me pregunto muy preocupado pero seque mis lagrimas.

-Por nada, dime, Dan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dije mirándolo fijamente, él solo asintió desconcertado- ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con otra chica a mis espaldas, lo harías?

**Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?**

-No, ya sabes que te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí- me contesto sin dudar pero yo seguí insistiendo

-No es cierto,-le dije sin pensar- tu si lo harías, ¡deja de mentir!-le dije sin contener las lagrimas.

-¿Runo que te ocurre? ¿A qué viene todo esto?-me pregunto sin entender lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-¡A que tú me serias infiel con cualquier chica que se te cruce! -le dije muy enojada a la vez que lloraba-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡ ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti?- después de haberle dicho eso, él se molesto.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de tus celos sin razón alguna!-me grito en la cara haciendo que parara de llorar por un momento- ¡Y SABES, HE DESCUBIERTO QUE YA NO TE AMO Y QUE TE ODIO! .

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma. ( dos veces)**

Lo último que él me dijo me destrozo el corazón, tanto que no soporte el hecho de estar frente de él, le arrojé la bolsa de compras la cual él atrapo y salí corriendo hacia el departamento, cuando finalmente llegué me dirigí al botiquín que estaba en el baño, agarre varias pastilla y agua, después me encerré en mi habitación.

Comencé a tomar las pastillas, "_Estando sin ti yo me quise morir" _pensé, al poco rato Dan llego al departamento y comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero no quise abrirle y solo seguí tomando pastillas. Una tras otra, me detuve hasta que me sentí muy mareada así que me recosté en la cama ya había pasado rato de que Dan tocaba pero aunque quisiera abrirle ya no me podía mover.

Dan ya había amenazado con derribar la puerta y lo cumplió, todavía seguía consiente pero mi vista ya estaba algo nublada aunque sabía que Dan se dirigió hacia mí me tomo entre sus brazos vio unas cuantas pastillas a mi lado y tomo su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, bueno eso creo porque después de un rato llego una, en lo que tardo en llegar Dan me abrazo y solo pude escuchar " porque lo hiciste" su voz tenía un toque de preocupación y enojo pero sé que no estaba enojado conmigo sino que con el mismo.

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo mas  
es bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.**

Cuando finalmente llego la ambulancia, unos paramédicos me subieron y durante el camino solo podía sentir unas manos que sostenían mi mano derecha, también sentí como lágrimas caían en ella, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Luego metieron la camilla al hospital en ese momento entre en coma, fue hasta la noche de ese mismo día cuando finalmente morí, pero como no quería separarme de Dan tuve que hablar con Dios para convencerlo para convertirme en su ángel de la guarda, pero él no quería acceder a dicha petición pues me dijo que Dan era el culpable de mi decisión. Le rogué por un largo rato hasta que finalmente acepto.

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.**

* * *

**hoy es mi dia malo estoy inscibiendo esto muy triste y quiero morir **

**nos vemos otro dia chau cahu**


End file.
